


Kissing Other People

by LordessScribes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kissing, Multi, based entirely on a comic i drew a few months ago, bcus thats how i draw her fuck you, brief misunderstandings for the sake of comedy, cindy knows everything and it's not fair, cindy's also chubby in this in case its not obvious, very romanticized descriptions of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordessScribes/pseuds/LordessScribes
Summary: Luna wants to break up with Noctis so she can date Cindy with a clear conscience. :)





	Kissing Other People

Luna rather enjoyed kissing. A recent development, this pastime; she wasn’t typically one to find new things that she took joy in. Kissing was nice, though. It released endorphins and distracted her brain enough that she didn’t stress about any of the recent events. It also took minimal effort and left no mess behind (at least the kind of kissing she currently partook in). She tended to wonder why she hadn’t tried kissing before. 

The only issue presently was the subject with whom she had discovered this enjoyment. That whom being the beautiful, rustically charming, and noticeably not-her-fiancée, local mechanic, Cindy. Scratch that, Cindy wasn’t a problem, it was the aforementioned fiancée that seemed like a more troublesome figure. 

Luna… cared for Noctis, really she did. She enjoyed holding his hand in public and letting him kiss her cheeks when they needed to look together and exchanging platonic physical affection, but she didn’t feel the same towards him that she felt with Cindy. Maybe it was because she still remembered when they were young and she would watch over the little prince. Maybe there was too much of a ‘little brother’ connection with him. 

Maybe there were a lot of things that contributed to her lacking any romantic interest in him. 

Maybe it was just because Noctis didn’t kiss her like  _ this.  _

Cindy ran a hand through Luna’s hair, blunted nails passing through the strands that she’d taken out of its braid before inviting her… er… guest over. Her other hand was at Luna’s waist, leaning slightly over her from where they sat side by side on the bed. There had been a slight moment of concern for her white silk dress before Luna remembered Cindy had switched her usual work garb with a cropped shirt and jeans, considerably more appropriate for visiting the castle. 

Cindy’s lips were chapped, unlike Noctis’s, but instead were rounder and softer and definitely more confident. Luna felt dizzy with each press against her own. She tried to keep up but knew she was nowhere near as practiced as Cindy. Not that that deterred her any. 

Cindy’s hand on her hip slid up, trailing warmth in its wake, to cup Luna’s cheek. She’d left her gloves off too, and the rough callouses of her fingers made Luna shiver. Her own hands, resting on Cindy’s shoulders uncertainly, seemed to take initiative in pulling her closer. Cindy was soft and round in the most pleasant places, so Luna had no shortage of surface area to touch. 

Maybe it was the amusing way that Cindy liked to show herself off that drew Luna to her. She unapologetically enjoyed being fat and muscular, as shown by her redesign of her garage’s uniform to a cropped jacket. It was… intriguing, admirable, and so, so attractive. Luna wasn’t the only one who noticed, either. Prompto spent time around her like a puppy, and she wasn’t sure if he knew about the mechanic’s preference for women or not. Cindy wasn’t a very subtle person with her interests, as Luna had come to discover. 

And as she was still discovering. Back to the kissing in her bedroom thing. 

Yeah that… that was still lots of fun. 

Cindy took her hands away for just a moment, (though still long enough to mourn their absence) and gently guided Luna’s arms to drape over her shoulders. With this, she pressed her body forward, and guided Luna to lay on her back. She didn’t beak the kiss once. 

Luna’s head swam with the switch in perspective. There was zero fear of Cindy’s intentions for having the oracle in such a position so all she did was focus on the sensations. Her hands ran up Luna’s sides and rested beneath her shoulders, holding herself above her. 

Cindy was so damn polite, a gentlewoman, and didn’t dare push past any limits or boundaries. It was a good thing, since Luna was practically drowning in this person and probably wouldn’t have minded in the moment. Future Luna problems, though being the oracle those problems did like to blur together. Oh well, at least Cindy was thinking clearly enough to not go too far. 

It was a remarkable shame when she eventually pulled away. Necessary, seeing as Luna was very out of breath and definitely needed to collect the puddled components of her brain, but still a shame. 

Cindy didn’t sit back up, opting to lay cuddled beside Luna instead. She appreciated the warmth and leaned her head into her shoulder. Cindy used a different detergent than the maids at the castle. It was nice smell; flowery and crisp. She distantly picked out the absence of grease or oily smells and wondered if Cindy had showered before visiting or if she simply hadn’t been working today. 

Luna wouldn’t deny that she was staring. Cindy looked radiant in the gentle sunset light that poured through the large windows. It was nice to get to look without embarrassment now. 

Well, with less embarrassment. Luna still flushed when she met green eyes looking over herself in much the same way. 

Luna… Luna  _ liked  _ Cindy. The realization seemed to shock her. It was strange. Obviously she knew she was attracted to her, and yes she already knew she enjoyed kissing but… Luna genuinely liked Cindy. Staring at her round freckled face kind of did something to Luna’s chest that she could only describe as definitive romantic affection. 

Romantic affection for a person that wasn’t the one she was engaged to. 

“Somethin’ on your mind?” Cindy’s accented drawl broke the silence.  

“Yes.” 

“Wanna tell me what it is?” Luna would, but was quickly distracted by the calloused hand tracing little circles in her arm. There was a pause, then she prompted again, “Hm?” right, she asked a question. 

“I think I need to break up with Noctis.” 

If it surprised her, Cindy didn’t show it, nodding once in understanding. 

Luna didn’t register her acceptance right away. “I mean, if it’s alright with you, probably not publicly break up with him, since we’re the oracle and king, but I guess… I guess it feels wrong to continue seeing you like this without him knowing that my feelings aren’t for him.” 

“You’re right. He deserves to know.” 

Luna nodded, and found herself grateful for the hand that had now changed to rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. “I’ve never really… broken up with someone before though. Not sure how.” 

“Well I’m a professional heartbreaker, if you’re asking for advice.” Cindy grinned and Luna leveled her with a look that kind of said ‘oh are you now?’. She cleared her throat and added, “Because I’m gay I tell men off a lot, I mean.” 

Luna giggled. “Of course. What sort of advice would you offer, should I ask?” 

“Well, it depends on what reason you want to give ‘em. If you want to just say you’re interested in girls instead and say he’s got no chance, I say maybe just sit him down and say just that.” 

“I feel like doing that wouldn’t change much about the nature of our relationship as is, though. Besides… it’s more because I’m with you that I think I should do it.” 

“Ok… would you rather just walk up to him and say you’re already with me or maybe soften the blow by saying you’re interested in someone else?” 

Luna thought it over. She knew which choice would be more honorable and fitting of the oracle, but also… “I don’t want to lie to him.” 

“Then I guess it’s the tougher choice.” 

“I’d hate to be cruel though. I don’t want to hurt him.” 

“Well, some things might be unavoidable, ‘specially for a situation like this.” 

Luna hummed uncertainly and Cindy went to cup her cheek instead. 

“Maybe it’d be best to just get it over with. Think too long and you might convince yourself to not. Rip it off like a bandaid‘s what I always say.” 

Luna nodded, thinking. “I think he’s here today. I mean- he’s usually here but, I might know where to find him right now… but I also don’t know what I’ll say.” 

“Mmm, how’sabout ‘Hey Prince I’m gay and probably won’t ever screw you’.” 

“Cindy!” Luna balked, but Cindy only chuckled, prompting her now former cuddle partner to roll away, pouting. 

“Hey come back!” 

“Not unless you’re going to take this seriously.” 

Cindy snorted for a moment longer, before tugging Luna back, attractively reminding her just how much muscle the mechanic was packing beneath the softer parts of her body. “Ok, you’re right, that was inappropriate. Just tryin’ to lighten the mood.” 

Luna snuggled closer. “You’re apology is accepted.” She said haughtily. “Full pardon by order of the oracle.” 

“You’re hot when you sound all official.” 

She buried her face in Cindy’s arm with a grumble, thoroughly flustered. “Stop distracting me from the issue at hand.” 

“You’re cute when you get embarrassed and try to hide your face.” 

“Cindeeeey!” 

It really wasn’t fair at all that she had such an effect on Luna. 

  
  


About an hour later the pair were marching down the hallway, a plan clear in Luna’s head. She’d tell Noctis that it wasn’t his fault, but in exploring an interest in another person, she had come to find herself preferring girls and wasn’t interested in him romantically. 

Getting closer to his wing of the castle, the specific words seemed to dissipate and her previously sturdy resolve wore away rapidly. 

They reached his door and she paused. 

“Maybe I should wait and do it on a better day. He might be preparing to sleep now, I’d hate to interrupt him.” 

Behind her, Cindy sighed. “You made me promise I wouldn’t let you back out. I guarantee you’ll feel better if you just get it over with.” 

Luna spun around and wrung her hands anxiously. “I know it’s just… we’ve barely thought about it, and… and…” Cindy just raised an eyebrow, blocking her path to go back the way they came. “Well, what if he thinks we can’t be friends after? We do share a lot of feelings, what if I’m the only emotional support he’s got?” 

“Call me cruel, but that really doesn’t sound like your problem.” It didn’t seem like any of her last minute defenses against herself fazed Cindy.  

“He’s a delicate person, Cindy, he needs me!” 

“He needs ya like a kid needs three layers of sunscreen.” Cindy barked back, then, to elaborate, added, “Probably but can do without.” 

“Cindy!” Luna was about to scold her for being rude again, “Who uses that much sunscreen, anyway?” 

“Not the point, sugar.” 

Luna hovered at the door for a moment longer before she felt Cindy’s hands on both of her shoulders, bracing her. Her resolve from before built itself back. 

“Ok, I can do this.” 

“You can do this.” 

“Gonna dump Noctis.” Luna took a breath. “For us.” 

“For us!” 

“And for him!” he deserved to know, and she shouldn’t have to keep something that made her happy a secret from him. If they were true friends, it shouldn’t hurt anybody. 

“You got this!” 

Cindy reached around her for the door’s handle. 

  
  
  
  


Noctis really,  _ really  _ liked kissing. 20 years of having little to no romantic experience due to the isolation of his primary school and distance from his peers in secondary school, meant he needed to catch up in the present. He was considerably pissed at how much he had been missing out on. 

Granted, Luna wasn’t one for kissing, hell she was barely one for holding his hand. Physical affection wasn’t really something the two seemed to consider in their ‘relationship’. Not that that deterred Prompto. 

Well, not anymore at least. 

Within minutes Noctis had pinned his ‘best friend’ against the wall, one hand buried in his stupidly curling hair and the other at his hip. He’d figured long ago that even if Prompto had more kissing experience, he wouldn’t let that make him shy. Nothing really made him shy around him anymore. 

Switching to trail his mouth against his freckled neck, Noctis distantly (very distantly) wondered if Prompto got embarrassed. He seemed to be holding himself back from making noises by burying his face in Noct’s shoulder but that could be simply to avoid being caught.

Not that Noctis was actually working this out in the moment, too wrapped up in the soft sounds he could feel though his lips while he dragged them down then up Prompto’s throat. Hands tightened in his hair and he tested the same spot just below his jaw again, earning a gasp this time. Noctis latched onto that spot, nipping then sucking, his own body warming up with each muffled moan. 

Another tug at his hair had the prince returning to Prompto’s lips, tongues getting involved rather quickly. If his friend had been in a clearer head, he might have teased Noct for being so eager. Presently, though, he was rather helpless and pliant against Noct’s hands that had switched to running over his stomach and chest beneath his shirt. 

Noctis really liked kissing. Why it had taken him so long to get a chance would forever piss him off, though not so much while he got to do it. 

He wouldn’t think of anything but Prompto, legs bent and pulling him closer with an arm around his neck. Noctis pushed until he could sit against the vanity in his room, enough so they could both relax into each other’s arms. 

Noctis wanted nothing but to keep kissing Prompto like this, his body warm against his hands and face flushed down his chest, eyes squeezed shut. One gloved hand held the prince’s cheek while the other tugged at his jacket. Noctis pushed forward again. 

The door to his room slammed open. 

“Noctis! I need to talk to-!” 

Noctis ripped himself away, eyes firey and teeth ground together, ready to tell off whoever had the gall to enter his room unannounced and without knocking, before his face dropped. Cold dread froze him in place. 

“... to talk to… you…” Luna’s voice trailed off. 

It was Luna in the doorway. Luna, and Cindy? The latter looked to have thrown open the door for Luna, who had frozen too. 

Noctis a deer in headlights, staring at both of them, paralyzed. Prompto’s breathing, previously heavy, had caught in his throat. 

“Uh.” thank fuck for Prompto finally snapping the prince back to reality. 

“Luna! Hi! What are- This- You- D-Ah-” He fumbled to step away from the vanity, unconsciously pushing Prom further into it. “This- Th-uh- This isn’t what it looks like!” the amount of bullshit coming from his mouth in just one short, horribly mangled sentence was astonishing. What else could it possibly fucking be?! 

Prompto situated himself to more comfortably sitting on the vanity, briefly making eye contact with Cindy, then glancing at the back of Noctis’s head, then saying, “Hi Luna. This is exactly what it looks like.” Noctis was going to kill him. 

Luna had still failed to show any reaction aside from whatever she’d been trying to say being abruptly cut off when she’d entered. Her face was completely, painfully neutral. It might have helped if she’d been angry, screaming at Noctis for the obvious betrayal or at least surprised and demanding to know what Prompto was doing. But no. She stared back at them with stony eyes. 

Even Cindy didn’t know what to do. She’d had a hand clamped over her mouth in shock from the beginning. 

Then, finally, Luna took a long, slow breath, before letting it out equally slowly and, “Oh thank gods.” 

What. Noctis barely registered Cindy’s face break into a grin, snickering behind her hand (perhaps she’d been hiding a smile this whole time, he wouldn’t have known), and patting Luna’s shoulder while she sagged into her side. 

Noctis, still completely dumbfounded and confused as to what would elicit the relief Luna expressed, spun on Prompto, hoping to see some solidarity in his confusion. For a brief moment he mistook the calculating confusion as such, before Prompto’s face split into his own grin of realization. 

“You were talking about Luna?!” 

Cindy’s laughter broke through her hands. “I meant to tell ya, I swear!” 

“You piece of shit!” Noctis stared back and forth between the two, unable to keep up with the trampolining mood of the room. 

“Prompto? What the hell is going on?” his own voice was high pitched and hoarse with stress. 

“Noctis.” Luna answered for him, “I’m breaking up with you on the grounds that we both like kissing other people.” she was smiling too. Why was everyone else in this situation so amused except for himself?!

“Uh. What? Who…?” he looks back again at Prompto, then at Cindy, both of whom are giving him identical faces of ‘are you really that stupid?’. 

“Take a wild guess, sugar.” Cindy puts an arm around Luna, who blushes. Oh. 

“So, wait- you knew?” he stared between the two women. 

“I did not, but I was planning to dump you all the same. This just makes it a lot easier.” Luna smiled sheepishly. 

“I may have guessed some time ago.” Cindy added. “And Prompto’s so bad at keeping a secret or dispelling doubt.” 

“You tricked me into telling you, ya witch!” Prompto bit back. 

“Bite me.” 

“Well!” Luna cut between them before their banter could go on. “This went so much better than I had been anticipating! Noctis, we can discuss how to publicly deal with this development later. I am still unopposed to marrying you publicly so long as privately our love lives can exist uninhibited. We shall leave you to get back to… whatever it was you were doing.” she grinned uncomfortably for a moment longer. “Have fun, then!” 

Noctis blushed hard, but thankfully Cindy and Luna ducked back out the door before they could see. He was going to kill Cindy for this. 

**Author's Note:**

> http://lordlessdoodle.tumblr.com/post/158126925348/noctis-im-breaking-up-with-you-on-the-grounds  
> ^^^^^^ illustrated here lmaooo


End file.
